movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skunk
Skunk is a Character in "Skunk Fu!" He and his friends once fought against the Weremole, Katz, the Queen of the Black Puddle, Cajun Fox, Clutching Foot, and Le Quack, who were all sent by Dragon. They overpowered the six villains and managed to defeat them. With a snap of his fingers, Skunk disintegrated them into piles of ashes. Skunk plays Handsome Boy in The Little Mer-Sally 2: Return to the Sea He is a handsome boy. Skunk plays Tombo in Snivy's Delivery Service He is a boy. Skunk plays Erik in Happy Feet Animal Style He is a penguin. Skunk plays Zak Saturday The Secret Saturdays (Michaelsar12isback Style) Skunk plays Fender in Animals (Robots) (BobandLarryFan Style) He is a robot. Skunk plays Roo in The Many Adventures of Tails the Fox He is a joey. Skunk plays Toto in The Wizard of OZ (Michaelsar12 Style) He is a dog. Skunk plays Flounder in The Little Pony, The Little Pony ll: Return to the Sea, and The Little Pony lll: Twilight Sparkle's Beginning He is a yellow and blue striped fish Skunk plays Toothless in How to Train Your Animal Boy He is the night fury Skunk plays Boots in Ducky the Explorer He is a monkey Skunk plays Stitch in mittens fluff n stuff and skunk He is blue furry alien Skunk plays Wicket in Star Wars (BobandLarryFan Style) He is the Ewok Skunk plays Max Goof in A Winnie the Pooh Movie He is a dog. Skunk plays Mowgli in The Jungle Book (Michaelsar12 Style) He is a man cub. Skunk plays Both Young and Adult Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Saga (Michaelsar12isback Style) & Cartoon Animal Star Wars He is a Jedi. Skunk plays Ranger in The Kids of The Farthing Wood He is a blue fox. Skunk plays Eric in The Little Snivy (Kids Style) and The Little Snivy II: Return to the Sea (Kids Style) He is a prince. Skunk Plays Squidward Tentacles in Timonbob Meerkatpants He is a grumpy squid. Skunk Plays Hiccup in How to Train Your Pony He is a Viking Skunk plays Young Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Saga (Michaelsar12isback Style) He is a young Jedi. Skunk plays Tipo in The Mickey Mouse's New Groove He is a boy. Skunk plays Haku in Spirited Away (Uranimated18 Style) He is a boy. Skunk plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) and Star Wars (ZackLEGOHarryPotter Version) He is a Jedi. Skunk Plays Ezra Bridger in Wild Animal Wars: Rebels He is a rebellious leader. Skunk plays Emmet Brickowski in The Mammal Movie He is a man made from bricks. Skunk plays Peep in Skunk and the Big Wild World He is a baby chicken. Skunk plays Bee Genie in Orinoladdin He is a bee. Skunk plays Iago in Kovuladdin He is a grumpy parrot. Skunk plays Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Skunk He is a rabbit. Skunk plays Quasimodo in The Skunk of Notre Dame He is a hunchback. Skunk plays Peter Pan in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style), Skunk Pan (Kids Style), Fox Skunk Pan and The Crew and Predators, and Skunk Pan in Return to Neverland (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) He is a Peter Pan. At age 5, Skunk plays Michael Darling in Darkwing Pan He is a boy. Skunk plays John Rolfe in Snivyhontas 2: Journey to a new World He is a man. Skunk plays Li Shang in Snivylan and Snivylan II He is a captain. Skunk plays The Beast in Beauty and the Skunk (BlossomxHogarth Huges Style) He is a Prince Form into a Beast Skunk plays Sosuke in Snivyonyo He is a boy. Skunk plays Aang in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a monk of the Air Nomads' Southern Air Temple. Skunk plays Kristoff in Frozen (Kids Style) He is a mountaineer. Skunk plays Hercules in Skunkules He is the symbol of strength and courage. Skunk plays Gnomeo in Skunkeo and Foxet He is a garden gnome. Skunk plays Rodney Copperbottom in Animals (Robots) He is a robot. Skunk plays Z in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is an ant. Skunk plays Abu in Kimikoladdn, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves, and Kimikoladdin (TV-Series) He is a monkey. Skunk plays Young Flounder in The Little Xiaolin Princess and The Little Xiaolin Princess 2: Return to The Sea He is a fish. Skunk plays Tootles the Skunk Lostboy in Tigger Pan, Kimiko Pan, Tigger Pan 2 Return to neverland, and Kimiko Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a lost boy. Skunk plays Dopey in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a dwarf. Skunk plays Tails in Po the Panda (Satam) Skunk plays Baby Herman in Who Framed Tempe O'Kun Skunk plays the Genie in Annaladdin, Rooladdin, Rooladdin 2: The Return of Dark Skunk, Rooladdin 3: The King of Thieves, Judy Hopps and Nick Wildeladdin, Squidwardladdin, The Lost Boysladdin, Anaisladdin, and Loladdin Skunk plays himself in Clash of the Links and Clash of the Links II: Justice To Stop the Daleks Like his girlfriend, Snivy, he is one of the main characters. Skunk plays Kyle Broflovski in South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut Skunk plays Max in Dragon Tales (Chris1979 Style) Relatives *Father - Pepe Le Pew *Mother - Penelope Pussycat *Girlfriends - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Brothers - Flower (Bambi) and Pussyfoot (Looney Tunes) *Sisters - Fifi La Fume & Bimbette (Tiny Toons Adventures), Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop), Petunia (Happy Tree Friends), and Mitzi (Littlest Pet Shop) Gallery He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk 180px-Skunk.jpg|Skunk Skunk-s-Tail-Itches-skunk-fu-6200556-764-428.jpg Skunk s butt buster by zootopiafan1-db12kj4.png|Skunk's butt buster Skunk from Skunk Fu!.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Skunks Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Skunk Fu Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Children Category:Cute Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Characters who Fart Category:No Outline Characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Animals